Cy It Up!
by Ham-n-Cheese-Samich
Summary: CeCe writes songs? CeCe sings? Does Ty still like Tinka? Or is he over her? Ok this is my FIRST ever fanfic! plz read! :
1. Chapter 1

**CeCe/Ty Rocky/Deuce **

**We begin in Rocky's house where Cece and Rocky are in Rocky's bedroom and Ty and his "girlfriend" are in his room, because she wanted to "talk" ... Let's see how this goes...**

_**CeCe's P.O.V.**_

"But baby! We are perfect together!" Ty said sadly.

"Rocky? Did you hear that?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah it sounded like Ty." Rocky said with a worried face. We both went into Ty's room.

"Ty, what happened?" I said with a scared face.

"I-it's over." Ty said about to cry.

"Really?" I said trying to hide my happiness. ( I have a BIG crush on Ty!)

"Yeah, and I was going to tell her that I love her today." Ty said. I feel rely bad for him but i am so happy!

"Well I think she is dumb for braking up with you. I mean you are a nice, sweet, and hansom guy."

"You think I'm hansom CeCe?" Ty said with is eye brow raised. OMG am I blushing? Oh crap Ty and Rocky are waiting for an answer what do I say?

"N-No I was just saying what one of my friends said about you. She really likes you!" I said hoping they would by it.

"CeCe do you relly think we are go-" Rocky got cut off by Ty saying.

"Oh, really? What's her name? I might call her some time." Ty said while doing his lilted swag dance. It's SO cute!

" I can't tell you! I told her I wouldn't tell you but she dances on Shake it up!" I said hoping he would not thing it was me... Because it was...

"Well, me and Rocky are going back to her room see ya!" I said quickly run out of Ty's room grabbing Rocky's arm pulling her out of the room and in to hers.

"I can't believe you like Ty!" Rocky said wile laughing.

"SHHHH! He'll here you! And how'd you find out if Ty didn't?" I said.

"One. I know when you are lying and two we need to get studding we have a big test tomorrow." Rocky said. I sided.

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

"Ok I am going to do it. But what if she says no, I see her like every day. What am I saying? I mean its my baby sisters best friend and if she says no I will never live it down! But her hair its just so perfect the way her red hair falls just right on her face... I can't ask CeCe out! Even though I really want to I-I just cant!" I say then scream in a pillow.

"Ty? Are you OK?" CeCe says to me when coming to say bye.

"Why where you screaming in to your pillow?" CeCe asks. Man, she look amazing!

"Oh, _ummm_ that? I just got mad." Well that's not weird Ty! I thought to myself.

"Hostel much? heheh" CeCe said. Wow she has a great laugh.

"I like your laugh." I said. Did I just say want I think i said? I thought.

"_Ummm..._ You like my laugh?" CeCe said smiling and blushing.

"Yeah it's... Cute." I said blushing.

"Thanks. Well I'm going home bye!" CeCe said walk really fast to the door.

"Wow, nice job she didn't say one word to me before she left! What did you say to her?" Rocky said madly.

"I said her laugh was cute. . ." I said falling on my bed.

"_Ummm..._ Why did you tell her she had a cuu- DO YOU LIKE HER?" Rocky said yelling in my ear.

"N-No I mean it's CeCe I have known her for like forever. That would be weird! Right?" I said.

"Oh my GOSH! You do like her! This is so weird I mean my brother and my best friend. Wow that's really weird..." Rocky said with a grossed out face.

"You can't tell her I like her!" I say jumping up from my bed.

"Dude she likes you to! I am so telling her!" She yelled running down the hall and out the door.

"Wait Rocky!" I yell running out the door.

_**CeCe's P.O.V.**_

"I can believe Ty said I have a cute laugh! Does that mean he likes me? No way he'd never talk to me again if I told him. But he still likes Tinka so it does not matter any ways. And what if he is over her? CeCe he does not like you! I want to listen to music. . ." I said with a sad face.

"That should be me, that should be me, that should be me" END SONG

"That should be me yeah ohhh baby ( DING DONG!) I got Flynn! La La La ( I am singing ) _That should be me hmm ohh baby_( Im not singing )OH! Ty what?"

"I don't like you!" Ty said breathing really hard.

"Oh, well thanks Ty that made my day to know you don't like me." I said sarcastically.

"Where's Rocky?" Ty asked.

"Probably at home!" I said

"Wait let me get this striate, you came all the way down here to tell me you DONT like me? You're a jerk!" I said madly. "I can't believe i liked you..." I said softly.

"Huh? You like me?" Ty asked

"No! I LIKED you as in not anymore!" I said wanting to punch him.

"CeCe Jones, Do you like me?" Ty yelled at me.

"Yes and no! I liked you until you came down here just t-" I was cut of by lips. Ty's lips.

"I like you to." Ty said smiling at me.

I was just standing there like an idiot with the biggest smile on my face.

"CeCe? You OK?" Ty asked.

"Wow. . ." I said still smiling like an idiot.

"I know am a good kisser!" Ty said wile doing his swag dance. I love that dance!

"What about Tinka? I thought you like her." I said plopping down on my bed **( yes they are in CeCe's room!) **

"Oh, no I'm over her." Ty asked

"OMG, we can't tell Rocky about 'us' it would be weird when we are around her." I yelled.

"Us? There's an 'us'?" Ty asked

"Oh, I just thought th-" I got cut off by Ty.

"It was just a kiss! Look I am 17 and you are 14 it will not work CeCe! I am s-" I cut Ty off yelling.

"GET OUT TY AND DONT TALK TO ME!" I yelled trying not to cry. I slammed the door and ran to my bed and cried. I turned my iPod on and "Just a Kiss" came on and cried more. **(CeCe's mom is at work right now.)** I looked out my window and I thought I saw Ty, I look back and saw him again. I thought I was crazy, I look the third time and saw him again I ran to my window and saw him running away from me. I looked down and saw water drops,, tear drops,, Ty's tear drops. Why would he be crying? He made ME cry,, Well I got to write a song for music class.

"Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see"

I said Drew but all the Drew's are really Ty's...

**Tell me if you liked it!:D This is my first story so plz review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Ham n Cheese Samich:)**


	2. Just The Way You Are? Yeah right

**Hey guys and girfs! Its me the one the only HAM & CHEESE SAMICH! So in this story I wrote that "Trevor" and "MairGrace" broke up... Well Trevor and MariGrace are my friends in real life! I know your mide is all like OMGOSH! NO WAY DUDE! Well this is true Trevor and MariGrace are my frineds in real life and they are dating but MariGrace likes Ty so I let her be on a date with him:) And me saying that they broke up does not mean I want them to break up in real life Trevor and I are friends and I told him if he breaks her heart I will break his face so its all good;) Ok reading time! your mide: OMGOSH! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

Last Time!

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see"_

_I said Drew but all the Drew's are really Ty's..._

_At school on Monday._

_**CeCe's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Rock-Star!" I said happily.

"What?" Rocky said madly.

"What did I say?" I said.

"Ty came home from your house last night crying!**(A manly cry not some girly girl cry lol;) )** I asked him what was wrong but he just said I am going to miss CeCe!" Rocky said even madder!

"Cuz' I was crying! He kissed me then I ask if we are going out and he said NO and it broke my heart! So I yelled at him to get out and he started to cry! I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Oh, yeah he told me he REALLY liked you! Just go away CeCe!" She said. I was about to cry so I ran out as fast I could. When I was running out Ty stopped me and asked.

"CeCe! What's wrong?" Ty asked

"Ask your sister!" I said running away from him crying.

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

"Where's Rocky?" I ask one of Rocky's friends.

"Over there." she said.

"Rocky!" I said madly.

"What's wrong? Did CeCe do something to you again?" She asked.

"No! Why would she do anything to me? But that does not matter what did you do to CeCe?" I asked wanting an answer fast or someone might get hurt. I mean not Rocky I just want to punch stuff!

"I told her to leave me alone cuz' she hurt you!'' She told me.

"She didn't hurt me! I hurt her! I thought if people saw us together she would get bullied by Tinka cuz' ever sense I broke up with her she tells every girl I date that I will dump them as soon as I see someone else I like." I said about to cry knowing CeCe's crying and I am not there so she will have a shoulder to cry on.

"Oh,, I thought that you told her you liked her and she told you she didn't! I feel really bad!" Rocky said to me.

"I am going to fine her!" I said running out the school.

_**CeCe's P.O.V.**_

I ran to Shake it up where I left some dry clothes seems mine were cried on. I ran in and I saw Gunther.

"CeCe! Zhat iz wrong?" Gunther asked.

"Oh it nothing! I just-" Gunther saw I was about to cry again so he grabbed me and hugged me and he said

"Just cry itz ok."

"Why are you being so nice to me?'' I asked.

"Vecauze you are crying. I hate it vhen people cry." He said. He was getting closer to me and I was getting closer to him. Then we were kissing...

"CeCe..." Me and Gunther pulled away and I saw Ty standing there.

"Ty its **not** what it looks like! I came here Gunter was here and he was comforting me!" I said still crying.

"Oh, well that makes since I mean when I want to comfort someone the first thing to pop in my head is to KISS the person!"

"Well its not like you were helping you KISSED me and then just ended before it started!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I _uhh_." Ty said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But the worst thing is that I trusted you. . ." I said trying not to cry even more.

"CeCe I really like you but I don't want you to get hurt!" Ty told me.

"Well its WAY to late for that Ty! And it's your fault. Goodbye Tyler Blue I don't want to see you ever again you are going to college soon and I cant wait till you leave." I said not crying even though I really wanted to... I grabbed my bag and left back to school. **( A/N Ty is 17 and CeCe is 15 but CeCe's birthday is next week and Ty's on Saturday and its two weeks till the end of school.)**

_Its Friday night and everyone is at Shake It Up for karaoke night._

_**CeCe's P.O.V.**_

"He-Hey Ty." I said hope we are still friends.

"Hey CeCe." He said.

"I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it." I said.

"It's OK Ce." Ty said.

"Ty are we still friend cuz' I don't know what I would do without you!" I asked.

"Of course we are friends I don't think I could live without you CeCe.!" Ty said and we hugged. Ty walk over to a table and I saw Rocky coming over to me.

"CeCe!" Rocky yelled running at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong? That I didn't do!" I say.

"No, I am sorry CeCe I was wrong bestiez?"

"Always!" I say smiling. And we hug

"So are you going to sing tonight?" I ask Rocky.

"I don't think so. Are you?" She asks.

"I think I am going to sing Best Friends Brother." I say smiling.

"Really cuz' Ty is coming with a date." She says.

"He is?" I ask sadly.

"Yeah sorry. But I think you should still sing!" She said.

"Yeah. I and know the perfect song too!" I say running to the sign up sheets.

"Ok our first Ty Blue!" The DJ told us.

"This is to a very special girl." Ty said.

"Her eyes, her eyes

make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"

I say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

[Verse 2]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

she hates but I think it's so pretty

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

'Cause you know I'll say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are "

Clapping Clapping and more Clapping

"Man! Ty did a great job! Well its not over yet! Next is CeCe Jones!" The DJ said.

"Hi I will be singing a song I wrote called " According to you"

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you

I'm difficult,

hard to please,

forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress,

can't show up on time,

even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

According to you

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

you can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

you're the boy who puts up with that.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,

like I'm not hated. oh- no-.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me

you're stupid,

you're useless,

you can't do anything right.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

According to you.

According to you.

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right. "Clapping, Clapping, and more Clapping.

"O my gosh! CeCe! When did you write that?" Rocky asked.

"When I was dating James."

_Flashback!_

"He-Hey James." I said.

"Hey CeCe, me and my friends want you to read this to us." He said

"O-OK." I tried to read it but it was to hard. "Th-The csea wde lk sfor." (The cake was to soft.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" James and all of his friends laughed.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" Ty yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with her? Oh I know... She's dumb!" James said.

"No! Your dumb! If I had someone like CeCe I wouldn't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful, smart, and amazing girl!" Ty said. At this point I was blushing.

_End of flashback!:)_

"Ty was so sweet back then, he flirted a lot with me back then." I said smiling.

"Umm CeCe.." She mouthed tern around.

"He-Hey Ty!." I said doing every hint to leave to Rocky.

"_Ummm_.. I'll leave you two to talk." Rocky said walking away.

"Ok." I said.

"So,, what did you want Ty?" I asked smiling hoping hear that.

"Did you really write that song about when I said that to James?" He asked smiling. I dont think he knew his date is smiling trying not laughing. And it's not working. . .

"Well,, yeah I did. But that was when I liked you!" I said

"You don't like me?" Ty ask

"No, I mean yes wait no _err_ I don't know!"

"CeCe just say yes! We both know I like you! And I thought you liked me too."

"But I don't know! I mean you kiss me so I think you like me. Then you say we can't date so I think you don't like me." I say

"Ty what's taking so long?" Ty "date" asks

"Nothing I'm done here, let's go." Ty say putting his arm around her walking away. leaving me there about to cry.

_Saturday at Ty's birthday party_

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

I was at The Hang Out for my birthday party. I had a date her name is MairGrace. She just broke up with some guy named Trevor so I thought why not? MariGrace was talking to me but I was to busy looking at CeCe. CeCe was with Rocky and Trinity. I thing MariGrace got mad or something cuz' she left to go sit with CeCe, Rocky, and Trinity.

I saw some of my friends walk in so I got up and talked to them. We were all talking about our dates and who's the hottest girl here. Then Jake said

"Hey Ty, who ever we think is the hottest girl here you have to kiss! And if you do I'll give you twenty bucks."

"Fine!" I said. They all started talking trying to fine the hottest girl. And they did...

"Well Ty you have to kiss Trinity! Have fun!" Jake said.

"Fine." I go and walk over to her and kiss her. . . And CeCe was right there watching us. . .

"What the crap Ty!" TT said. **(A/N TT is Trinity btw lol.)**

"CeCe is my friend and you kiss me in front of her? What is wrong with you and when you brought MariGrace as your date!" TT yelled at me. Then she slapped me on my face. . .

"OW!" I yelled. "That hurt!"

"Yeah? Well build a brig and get over it! Come on guys. Let's go." TT said walking out and Rocky. CeCe, and MariGrace all go went with her.


	3. short sry: forgive me?:

_**...Monday at school...**_

_**CeCe's P.O.V.**_

"Ok, class! We are going to do a 'show' for the school on the last day!" The teacher told the class.

"Are we going to pair up? Cuz' if we are... I CALL ROCKY!" I said.

"Yes we are pairing up but I'm pairing you up. Jake and Leah, Garrett and Jenna, MariGrace and Trevor, Rocky and Deuce, and CeCe you will be paired up with an upper classman." He told the class.

"REALLY? Fo-get you Rocky who is he? Is he hot? Do I know him?" I asked.

"Well I don't know if he is "hot" but he was one of my best students." He told me. Then he walked in "him" the guy I was paired with...

"WHY HIM?" I asked.

"Why her?" He asked.

"Because I said so! That's why!"

"Look, me and Ty are in a little fight so if I could have a different partner that would be great." I ask sweetly.

"I am sorry CeCe, but I cant do that."

_At CeCe's after school:) ahhhh i like the letter k and f and p and d oh oh and o gotta luv me:)_

"So... Do you want to dance or sing?" Ty asked.

"I want to sing." I told him.

"CeCe? I think we need to talk about what happened between us." Ty said

"NO! I don't want to talk or even think about that. We are just friends. Just act like that kiss never happened. Kay?"

"Okay. So what song?"

"I don't know? How about the ABCs?" I asked, Ty laughed at that.

"I think that would be way to hard cuz' every letter is in that one." Ty said smiling

"True... Every true.. Ummmm How about Just a Kiss? I love that song."

"Okay sure. Why not?" Ty said

"Great! When do you want to start?"

"How about after Shake it up?"

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot!"

"Is TT really mad at me for kissing her? Cuz' it was just a bet."

"Nah she's cool she's was just mad at you cuz' right before you did that I told them about the how kissing thing between us." I said.

"Wow bad timing." Ty said

"Yeah."

"So I'll see you later? I gotta go my mom will get mad." Ty said

"Ok see ya." Ty left and I went in to my room to write songs. Then my phone rang. It was Ty.

_Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight._

**Hey;) - Tyler:D**

**Hey? - Just me;)**

**Wht? why the ? ?- Tyler:D**

**Why r u txting me u just left like 2 secs ago! - Just me;)**

**Cuz i am bored! duhh! lol - Tyler:D**

**Wow dude lol whts up? - Just me;)**

**Goin out the window hbu? - Tyler:D**

**Writin a song :P - Just me;)**

**No ur not!you lier! lol i c u!;) - Tyler:D**

**Wtc dude? stoker much? - Just me;)**

**Wateva just open the window! - Tyler:D **

**Why should I? - Just me;)**

**Cuz its cold! OPEN IT NOW! - Tyler:D**

**Fine dont get ur man panties in a twist! lol - Just me;)**

"I do not have man panties! Thank you!" Ty said offended.

"Yeah sure!" I laughed.

"Can I look at your songs?" Ty asked.

"Sure. Here." I said handing him the pages.

"Let's see... Tear drops on my guitar, white horse, according to you, and story of us." Ty said and read Story of us... that's not good... It's about me and him...

"Cool. I like this song." Ty said

"Thanks." ...

"Why don't we sing one of your songs?"

"Cuz' I didn't think you would want to sing a song about guys." I said

"Well why don't we do a play type thing! You know like you sing and do a skit! How about you belong with me?"

"Yeah ok sure! But who's going to be the girl who acts like your girlfriend?"

"Maybe if I tell MariGrace I'm sorry she will do it."

"Or I can talk to her! Duh!"

"I guess that could work."

"Okay, lets tell Mr. Korn!"

_At school the next day! Don't you love the teachers name? Haha _

Me and Ty told Mr. Korn and I think he liked it! He liked it so much that's all we're going to do in the show! I can't wait! I am the lead! I am going to write a new song! Well now it's time for school. Great. . .

"Hey CeCe!" Trevor said. What does he want?

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out some time?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven tomorrow."

"Ok, cool! Later." I said and walked away. Then Ty walks next to me.

"Hey do you want to work my the show tomorrow?"

"No, I can't I have a date."

"With who?" He asked I think he's mad... Why is he mad?

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I know all we are is friends, but you know I still like you Ce! And I hate that I'm not the one for you. I love you CeCe." Ty said.

"I-I like you... Not love, like... I am sorry." I said and walked away. I was about to cry, I really do love him but I just can't.

**So? How was that? Awesome right? NOT! I have a little writers block:/ Well READ HEY PRINCESS! Haha gotta love me:) And sry about the shortness!**


	4. AN

**Hey guyzz! Well, for the people that thought this was the next chappy I am sorry! But I have no freaking idea what to write for this! So who ever can answer this gets to write the next chappy!**

**I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?**

**Love ya!-**

**Ham-n-Cheese-Samich! :D**


End file.
